


41

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	41

41  
靳东本以为得开导劝解很久王凯才能暂时释怀，可能同时还需要一场温柔的性爱作为安慰，他已经为此预备了腹稿和润滑，但王凯的状态看起来并没有那么差，不但面色如常地换衣服洗澡，还就着没油没盐的生菜叶子喝掉多半瓶茅台，最后在昏睡过去之前定好中午的闹钟，躺在靳东身边喃喃自语：“哥，到时候我要起不来，你一定叫我啊……下午重庆，电影见面会……”靳东终于放下心来，觉得之前实在小看了他。王凯是那种很难被打垮的男人，就像他自己一样。  
开门红没拿到，王凯仍然按原计划把最后几场见面会一一跑完，可惜光靠他努力也不能改变什么，三天过去票房总计四千万出头，院线排片率开始跳水式跌落到百分之十以下，谁都知道这片子已经完了。丁导上部电影是大哥——电影圈里唯一的那位大哥——携合法独生子主演的，号称投资三亿，最后全球票房堪堪破了八亿，还行，没赔本。眼下这部片子的成本据说是上部的一半，但背后的投资方足有一打，既有直达天听的平安系，也有顶着金灿灿国资牌子的丁导的老关系，大哥的公司也在其中。王凯明白当时导演是好意，觉得大佬们吃肉总该让小兄弟喝点汤，论出资份额自己那点儿钱确实不算多，但几乎用掉了他手头当时绝大部分的流动资金，原指望年前电影上映能回一波血，如今怎么说呢，终归是人算不如天算吧。  
电影临近下映那两天，靳东不知从哪家影城弄回块片源硬盘，又郑重其事地把从没用过的投影屏拉下来，不光戴起眼镜，还正经预备了笔和本，态度严谨得和拉片子做作业别无二致，搞得王凯如坐针毡，绕着客厅来回转了好几圈，最后忐忑地坐在靳东身边空出来的那一半沙发上。  
“紧张什么？”靳东微微侧头看过来，“怕我骂你？不是都说了嘛，你表现挺好的。”  
王凯没说话，笑得有点苦。如果自己真的足够好，那票房就不该扑的这么惨——以后还会有导演肯用自己么？他甚至都不敢去想那个“以后”。  
“认真看一遍，别把自己当观众，也别代入任何一个角色，”靳东抬高握着笔的手，让笔尖悬在本子上方大概半尺远，“试着从更高的角度去看全局，每个情节隐含的深层动机，推动故事发展的矛盾——”  
“从导演的角度？”  
“不，从上帝的角度。”靳东把手放低了些，笔尖离纸一寸，“导演在这儿，”然后落笔在本子扉页上写下英雄本色几个字，“演员负责在纸上写字，观众只能看见最后的成品。你得把自己放得比导演再高一点。”他不太明显地抿抿嘴唇，把最后半句“而且丁导的水平也就那样”吞了回去。  
片子总共不到两小时，但他们在讨论上花掉了两三倍于片长的时间，感觉两个人在用同一个大脑思考，话题像总是不出界的网球，无比默契地在彼此之间往复传递。王凯觉得自己终于从乱糟糟的毛线球里找到了线头，按照剧本看他确实是超常发挥了，但剧本本身就是个千疮百孔的筛子，后期的剪辑更是“碎”得莫名其妙，也就开始的海上追逐戏还略微有点大片感。至于一用再用的那首当年情，靳东摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心：“像春晚上观众席里领掌的，他一鼓掌大家都跟着鼓。这歌一响就等于提醒别人，‘我们主打兄弟情，观众怎么能不感动呢？！’”王凯忍不住盒盒盒大笑，靳东也笑着问他，“对了，今年春晚定下来了？”  
“嗯，通知我参加大下个礼拜一的联排，基本上算定了吧。其实挺好的，过年在北京过，”王凯还在笑，但笑意从眼睛里飞快退潮而去，“回武汉……也就那样。”  
“嗯，正好，我就是想跟你说别回去了，”靳东看着他的眼睛，说得很当一回事，“——留下陪我过年吧。”  
“……行啊。”王凯并不当真地答应下来，笑道，“过完年我就进组了，这下可好，大过年的什么也不能吃，亏死了。”  
“悠着点听到没有，我都怕你弄出厌食症来。”靳东摸了两把他的腰，略微皱着眉，“还在减？又瘦了，全是骨头。”  
王凯眼珠子转转：“哥，你忘了你那会儿和我说的啦，好演员的体重也是角色塑造的一部分，这就叫敬业。”  
靳东满怀怜惜一腔柔情都让敬业堵回来了，轻轻在王凯脑门上敲了一下：“我还说让你好好吃饭呢，怎么不听话？”正说着，他扔在边桌上的电话响了，王凯下意识地看一眼表，凌晨两点。靳东盯着手机屏幕上大手牵小手的头像迟迟没动，只眉头皱得更紧，川字纹都清清楚楚地浮出来。王凯伸个懒腰站起身，若无其事道：“晚饭没吃，饿，我去看看冰箱里有什么，宵夜带不带你的份？”  
靳东伸手去拿电话，直接关了机，抬头笑道：“算了还是叫外卖吧。小龙虾？烧烤？烤鱼？”  
王凯喉结来回滚动若干次，惨叫一声：“哥！求你别说了！这些我现在都他妈不能吃！”  
虽然关机的时候靳东没犹豫，可这一晚上他都睡得不太安稳，翻来覆去的。没事的话李佳不会那么晚给自己打电话，是不是孩子突然生病了？他现在最担心这个。胡思乱想间，王凯低声开口道：“哥，你是不是挺长时间没见两个孩子了？明儿回去看看吧，多陪孩子玩儿两天。”  
“别的……我都没什么，就是觉得对不住孩子。”靳东叹口气，“你啊，别这么大方。”  
“不是我大方，我也觉得……对不住孩子。”王凯在黑暗里轻轻地说，“下周四我才能回来，你陪他们几天吧。”他刚说完就突然觉得手上一暖，靳东在被子下面摸索着牵住了他。


End file.
